Mr. Immortal
Powers and Abilities Powers Immortality: Mr. Immortal possesses immortality, as he is able to come back to life from any imaginable death that he suffers. It usually takes about 10 minutes for him to completely recover. This gives him the courage to try lots of daring stunts and so he is always willing to put his life on the line for the rest of the team. He also does not age, rot or get sick, and does not need to eat, drink, or breath. He can even live in a vacuum. * Healing Factor: Mr. Immortal has a perfect healing factor. He completely and perfectly recovers from any injuries that he gained when he died without even a scar. When he recovers, his body is in peak condition, he is at the pinnacle of his body, he is as healthy as possible. While alive he’s healing speed and efficiency is beyond human potential. All cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within 2 hours. He is immune to all infections, diseases and disorders; he cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. He is genetically perfect. * Natural Body: Mr. Immortal possesses a perfect body with smooth flawless skin, perfect white teeth, and perfect hair on his head. Even without training, his muscles are brawny and his body shape remains perfect no matter how much calories he intakes. He is very "well-endowed" and possesses endless vitality and virility. He is a tall and dignified young man with a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close. He's a remarkably handsome and beautiful man with an elegant face, valiant eyebrows, and violet eyes. His features are capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. He has a strong, attractive manly scent that rises from him. He possessed a set of vocal cords that can copy any sound he had heard or imagined, even frequency beyond human capability, as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. His body always stays in this perfect states, as he always either heals or resurrects back to this peak condition. * Enhanced Strength: He can easily bench pressing 2 tons on each side of the bar. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 50 ft. out in a single bound and 30 ft. into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and break through steel walls and doors with a single kick. * Enhanced Durability: His skin, bone, and muscles, tissues are augmented to levels that are far stronger and harder than normal humans; due to this, he is capable of feats that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He shrugged off a hail of tranquilizer darts, jumped hundred feet through the air, and survived a massive explosion without harm. He is durable enough that if beaten with a metal bat, the bat would break and he would show no discomfort. He survived other extensive forms of punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 2000 feet with no injury. He is durable enough to take blows from beings with superhuman strength. * Enhanced Speed: He can react, maneuver, run and move in microseconds. He is capable of easily reaching speeds of 80 mph. He can move faster than the eye human eye see. * Enhanced Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He is extraordinarily limber, as his tendons & connective tissues are twice as elastic as those of the average human being, despite their enhanced strength. He is an accomplished aerialist and acrobat. * Perfect Equilibrium: He can achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He’s able to instinctively adjust his position, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Enhanced Reflexes: He can easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when he is not consciously aware of them. His reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Illusions and feints are ineffective. ** Photographic Reflexes: He can duplicate any physical act after seeing it done once. He can use this ability to master complex gymnastics routines, play difficult pieces of music, and copy combat skills (both armed and unarmed). He can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others such as figuring out the sleight of hand techniques of a master poker cheater or magician simply by watching them. He can also copy voices and sounds. * Enhanced Coordination: Immortal can perform any physical act without difficulty. He merely needs to imagine himself doing the act, and he’ll be able to perform it instinctively without any problem. He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once. * Enhanced Senses: His senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are beyond limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he "sees faster than them." * Intelligence: Mr. Immortal's mental performance is greatly enhanced, as his brain operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. He is a natural super-genius, possessing absolute intelligence. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude and the ability to read at superhuman speeds. He can quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory, so he can understand, master, and utilize knowledge instantly, after observing or being exposed to it even once; he has limitless information storage capacity, never forgets anything, and has perfect recall. With his incredible analytical skills, he can come up with and solve even the most complex of puzzles with ease, and come up with flexible strategies and tactics for any situation well in advance with no trouble or stress. He is the greatest leader, tactician, detective, scientist, engineer, and inventor in history. ** Battle Precognition: Immortal has the power to predict how a battle will happen before it starts. This allows him to run through a given combat situation millions of times in his mind, almost instantly covering every possible result before the first punch/move is even thrown/made. He uses this information to predict the actions and or reactions of his foes, counteracting their moves almost before they even think to make them. His powers can also work by letting him see the outcome of the battle he wants, and working backwards, following the right steps to get there. This ability also works as a super calculator & simulator, and grants him even further enhanced intellect, memory, deductive and tactical capabilities. * Intuition & Instinct: '''He can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. His hyper-instinct allows him to make the right decision in any situation, allowing him to overcome any hardships. He can analyze, comprehend, and utilize anything and everything he perceives instantly. He possesses a mind and instincts which processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He is able to find any solutions to any and all kind of problems that he faces civilization, natural, etc., using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. * '''Hypnotic Charm: He is a natural speaker, always knows exactly what to say to get others on his side. He has no problems dealing with people. He has a subliminal talent channeled through his voice that allows influence any sentient mind. He can compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. * Pain Receptor Control: He can turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting; he has undergone surgery while awake and alert. He does not feel guilt, regret or real fear; he does however feel empathy. * Seductive: '''He radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for his favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause him harm except as a last resort. He can live a life full of pleasure making him experts in his first try in every way, having no mental problems before, during or after the deed. He can bring out the sexuality from other beings. His instincts allow him to detect what the others want, will want and have within themselves. * '''Sense of Strength: He can know a target's powers, weaknesses, skills, and gauge how difficult a task will be. * Vibro-Sense: He can "read" and manipulate the emotions of any creature. He can tell when someone is lying. * Cyberpathy: He can control and mentally communicate with all forms of machinery and electronic, letting him access computer files and manipulate programming to suit his needs. Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Superheroes